Luke Archer
Luke Archer was a main character in W.I.T.s Academy. Luke had a good bond with his WITS, Gracie Walker & Sean De Soto. He was portrayed by Ryan Cargill. History Coming from a long line of Guardians, Luke just wants to live up to his family’s good name and carry on their tradition of guarding the Chosen One, like his cousin Lily. But despite his family history and preppy appearance, he’s very down to earth. Luke is smart and honest but also competitive, especially with his polar opposite – Andi Cruz. Physical Appearance Luke has pale skin, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore attire that was considered "preppy", such as button-down shirts, polos, and crewneck sweaters. Personality He has a tough exterior, as seen when he stood up to Andi in the first episode, but is a very nice guy who is willing to help others. He was a mentor to, Ben, when he needed help, and helped Andi train for her fitness test. Which helped him grow closer to Andi, meaning he could hang out with her. Both him and Andi are afraid of the dark. Relationships Andi Cruz Girlfriend/Rival/Close Friend/Former frenemy ''' Luke likes Andi but his strength to become the guardian to the chosen one has to come first. He calls her cute and feisty. Andi and Luke started off rough at the beginning but soon started to develop into friends and love interests. He was a mentor to Ben when he needed help, and helped Andi train for her fitness test. Which was an obvious cover to hang out with her and grow close with her. Both him and Andi are afraid of the dark. Luke begins to develop romantic feelings toward Andi, which everyone soon becomes aware of, except for Andi. She believes that they are just friends and believes Luke is only joking when asking her out on a date. In order to get Andi more interest in Luke, Sean and Gracie put a spell on him that made him more romantic, but it didn't work out the way they had hoped. Eventually the spell was removed and after clearing the misunderstand, Andi agreed to go on a date with Luke. However, seeing he was distracted because of his feelings towards her, Luke's uncle, Leopold Archer, made Luke work on shield which made him miss his date with Andi. Andi was shown to be very upset that Luke didn't arrive for their date and she soon started to believe he stood her up intentionally. Due to this, Luke and Andi were at odds with each other for a little while, but eventually they reconciled. Soon Andi discovered that Leopold was the reason why he missed their date. When Luke helps rescue Andi they both immediately run to each other's arms and hug. It shows that Andi appears to be slowly developing feelings towards Luke, but isn't ready to admit them. Eventually in the season finale, It Must Be Magic, Andi finally reveals her true feelings for Luke and they shared their first kiss and became a couple. Gracie Walker '''Teammates/Best Friend/Her Guardian Luke and Gracie are teammates. They seem to be best friends, and on really good terms. Sean De Soto ﻿'Teammates/Best Friend/Guardian' Sean and Luke are best friends and teammates. They both admit that they're both best friends. They share a close bond. Ben Davis Close Friends He helped Ben train for the competitions. In The Jinx, Ben looks up to Luke a lot, and they seem to be on really good terms. Lily Cousin (Emma's former Guardian) is his cousin. We don't know much about their relationship and how close they are. Trivia *Andi and Luke shared a kiss in the Season Finale. They shared the only kiss in the series. *He, all season, has had a crush on Andi. *He and his team placed 2nd in the Magic Melee. *He thinks Andi is cute and feisty. *He is a guardian in training. *He and Andi are both afraid of the dark. *Lily, the Chosen One's guardian, is his cousin. *He is planning on being The Chosen One's Guardian. *He comes from a long line of guardians to the Chosen One. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians in Training Category:Guardians Category:Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Powerless Wizards Category:Characters